Bliss of Blue
by artemishuntsyou
Summary: Rose and the Doctor, 10, are traveling at a high speed through the time vortex, when BANG, a blonde Irish girl lands on top of the TARDIS. She's hostile and the biggest geek you'll ever meet. But who is she? Is she a spy? Is she a blast from the passed or from the future? We just don't know. .. Yet!
1. The New Girl

Falling. Hard. Reaching for the sky. Slipping. Falling. Then, nothing. The bliss of nothingness. The bliss of not falling. The bliss of blue.

I woke up with a spell of dizziness and a bit of vomiting. "Oh, boy. Where am I?" My words slurred and I felt like I was going to vomit again. A blue light shined in my eyes, and the nausea and dizziness passed. I was still lying on the ground and I looked at the people in the room with me. I was looking for a weak spot in their positions. I was a black belt in karate and they would know that soon enough.

The man was dressed so oddly. He had a trenchcoat that stretched all the way to his knees. His vest was dark navy blue and he wore red Converse.

The girl was dressed like she was from the 90's. She had a loose light blue sweatshirt and it hung oddly on her stomach. She had bell bottoms on. Bell bottoms!? Why? The worst thing that ever happen to fashion.

I was wearing a day dress, tight in the breast, and loose on the bottom. My honey curled hair fell softly on my shoulders. I wasn't, per say, a SLAVE to fashion. But, it was a pretty big part of my life. I had the ability to see a color matched with another and making that into an outfit.

I realized I was still lying on the floor. The man offered me a hand. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

I took his hand, still keeping my eyes on the room.

There was a controller in the center of the room and I walked around it, noting each button and their positions. I could remember large maths and long stories in seconds. I had, what was called, a photographic memory.

"You can stop." The man said.

"Stop what?" My voice filled with false alarm. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Really? Ever since you got in the TARDIS, that's the name of my ship, you've been sizing me and her up."

"Her? You call this place a her? And this? This is not a ship! This is a room, with some buttons! That's all!"

The man smiled at the girl. Rose. They had some sort of relationship, maybe more than "just friends". She looked at him in a way no one ever did without emotions. And he just looked at his machine.

"If it's really 'just a room', why don't you open that door?" He looked at me expectantly.

I wasn't one to step away from a challenge. "Fine!" I snapped. I pointed to a door in the front. He nodded. I opened the door, and outside there was a new world.

I had seen pictures before, I had read the comments from astronauts. But it was nothing like that in real life. It was too beautiful for pictures. It was nothing like the comments. It was perfect.

(LINE SPACE)

"Okay, I'll play your little game. What do you want?" I started touching the buttons in the center. If I couldn't push his buttons, I'd push hers to Hell and back.

"What do you mean?" Rose answered my question to the man, the Doctor, with a question.

"Well, I could force you to take me home. I could put a knife to your neck right now, and have him take me home. But something is stopping me. You're not hostile, but you aren't human. You may be shapeshifters because you look human, but maybe you are drugging me. That would explain the vomit and the bright blue light." I was rambling and that was a weakness. I doubted they drugged me, but I wanted facts and logic. Logic is good. Logic is great.

"Let me re-introduce myself properly. I'm the Doctor. And this is Rose. Rose Tyler. I'm a timelord. I come from the planet Gallifrey. This is my ship. The TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And what you saw, was no drug. The bright blue light was my sonic screwdriver." He tapped a silver tube with a blue tip against his hand. Then, he shone the light.

"It looks like a knockoff lightsaber."

"A what?" He looked so confused.

"You know, lightsaber. From Star Wars, in a land far, far ago. In a galaxy far, far away?" I was a geek at times, and this was that time.

"That geeking movie that all the boys watch? That one?" Rose laughed at herself. "HA!"

In a motion smoother than Darth Vader cutting off Luke's hand, I was holding her neck. "Don't. Poke. The. Bear."


	2. Ms Song

In a motion smoother than Darth Vader cutting off Luke's hand, I was holding her neck. "Don't. Poke. The. Bear."

Rose looked scared and I squeezed until I heard a squeak. Then, I let her go. The Doctor was starting to develop an angry look on his face. "Rose," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her throat. "I'm fine."

"Back to you!" The Doctor was no longer soft or quiet. "You're Irish. I quite like Irish people!" He then proceed to mimic a person drinking. "They get them down quite fast."

"Oy!" I said. "Watch yourself." I pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him.

"Or what?" He was shouting now. He was starting to move around the controller. I was too. The two of us walked around and around, giving each other a stare down.

"Or, this!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a knife. I was ready to throw, when Rose pulled it out of my hand.

"I don't think so." Rose sneered at me.

"Now, Rose, we don't have to be rude! No sneering." The Doctor was being very sarcastic. I hated it. "What's your name? You know mine, and Rose's, but its only fair if you tell me yours as well."

"My name is Ana. Ana Song. My mother left me in an orphanage ages ago. I think she was an alcoholic. My father was a traveler. His name was John Smith. I never knew him."

"I'm sorry. Honestly." The Doctor met my eyes. His eyes were ancient, older than the world itself. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't. His eyes reminded me of someone. Of... Me?

Doctor POV-

The girl. Ana Song. I had heard her story before. John Smith was my name. Sarah Smith said I need a Smith on board. And technically, she was a Smith.

"All right Ana! I have two options for you. 1. I could take you home and make you promise to never tell anyone about your findings. 2. You could stay with Rose and I." She grinned at the same time Rose glared at me.

"Doctor, may I have a word with you?" Rose was talking in an all too sweet voice. She didn't wait for a response, she dragged me by the arm out of the room.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Inviting her to stay? The only place she's staying is on, oh I don't know, THE MOON!" Rose was yelling now. "And the part about Gallifrey. I didn't even know that!"

"Rose, she seems right. And she technically is a Smith."

"But Doctor, did she her eyes? They were yours but younger. And less kind." Rose rubbed her neck. "So much less kind."

"Do you still have her knife?"

"Of course, she's mad!"

"So am I! I'm just a madman with a box. Now, give me the knife."

Rose cautiously handed over an engraved knife. I held it at my eye level. I ran my fingers along the butt of the knife. I even licked it. "Just what I thought," I muttered. "A fob watch in this knife."

"What's a fob watch?"

"If a time lord wants to forget themselves, they insert their soul in a fob watch. But someone put hers in this knife."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"If its life or death."


	3. The Butt of a Knife

"If its life or death."

"Have you?"

"Never. And I never will. One heart~ how do you survive!"

(LINE SPACE)

Ana's POV-

"Where were you? Kissing in the back room?" I teased.

"Where did you get this knife?" The Doctor asked, dangling it in front of my face.

"It was given to me at birth. I don't know where it's from."

"What does this mean?" The Doctor held up circles with random lines across it.

"I don't know! It's just lines."

"Look closely. What. Does. It. Mean?"

"I. DON'T KNOW!" But I did know. It said, 'time lord came first'.

"Doctor, does it say, time lord came first?" I spoke with a questioning tone in my voice.

"Yes," he said quietly. "OH YES! YOU ARE A TIME LORD!"

"No, I'm Ana the human. Not from Gallifrey or with a magic box. I am human."

Doctor reached into his pocket and spun the knife until it pointed at me. Then, he pushed a small bit at the butt of the knife and it popped over.

Doctor POV-

I opened the knife at the butt and felt the aura of a time lord follow me. "Her," I whispered and pointed at Ana. The golden regeneration cycle follow my finger to the child. It embraced her with a force that knocked her over. Her eyes went from the almost normal color to the ancient and old eyes of a timelord.

"How do you feel?" I asked, a parental nature coming on.

"Like- like-"

I knew what was happening to her. I could sense a regeneration cycle miles away. "Rose, get back! GET BACK!" This was going to be a big one.

Ana's POV-

I am the daughter of River Song and the Doctor. 12th to be exact. The Pond's were his companions at the time, but it was the point of only one Pond. Amelia. He never called her Amy. It was the first and only name he would recognize with her face. But I was here too early. Too soon. Spoilers were in action and we couldn't afford another paradox.

"Mirror, please." Even with this issue, I needed to know what I looked like! Rose was awestruck by something and I wasn't sure what. Yet.

"I'm ginger! Finally!" No time lord got to be ginger without some reason. This meant something huge. My new face was rounder at the edges and my hearts were both beating. oh, how I missed two hearts. My new eyes were hazel and sparkled with each turn of my head. My voice no longer Irish, but a light, tinkley American jewel.

"How come the Doctor was out for days before waking up and you just pop right up?" Rose asked.

"Because the girls have more to offer with their regeneration cycles. They don't need the same time as a man does. We're just stronger that way."

"How many times have you regenerated?" Rose again.

I had to think a moment. New brain and all. "Umm, maybe 4 before this, so this is my 5th. What about you, Miss Bad Wolf?"

"How did you know about that?" It was my father talking. It was so weird to see him out of order. Must be how my mom felt. How weird to say mom instead of mum.

"Spoilers," I said, borrowing my mom's favorite word. "Now, I'm going to write something here on the TARDIS and every time you redecorate, KEEP THIS! Don't read it until the time is right. You won't understand. Bye, now!" This was the hard part. I opened the doors of the TARDIS and held my breath.

Doctor's POV-

"What does it say?" Rose pestered.

"Hello, sweetie?"


	4. The American Ginger

Doctor's POV-

"What does it say?" Rose pestered.

"Hello, sweetie?"

11's POV-

"Hello Ana, it's been a while." I greeted my daughter with some anger. "I'm not going to be here everytime you fall out of the TARDIS."

"Yes you are." She spoke with the same light hearted tone as last time I saw her. "So, in the day she waits to play, but at the night it's time to fight, ay? Are we in the right order to visit dear old mommy?"

"Alright then, to the prison!" I exclaimed.

"Oy! Careful! You'll blow her brakes out!"

"I'm suppose to be the parent here! Besides, last time you were here, you called her names."

"I'm sorry Sexy, but I wasn't myself at the time. You understand the evil and power of fob watches. Speaking of which, why me? Why did you have to do that? I was, what not 4 days old?"

"You told me you had regenerated at least five times!"

"I lied. First thing about anyone with any relationship to the Doctor. They lie."

We were about to land when Ana flicked a switch. "Turn your brakes off! We don't want to be heard!"

"You are your mother's daughter," I mumbled.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" she called with her head in my closet. She came out with a new outfit. "What do you think? New body, new trademark look."

She wore a form fitting dress with little room for breathing. The dress was an older style, but still made of leather. She slipped on a pair of heavy combat boots and said, "Coming?"

She held open the door of the TARDIS for me and I followed her onward march.

"What should I call you? Ana is just too mundane for me."

"Stick with Ana. I like it. It's that or Jenny."

"Ana it is."

River POV-

I didn't hear the usual TARDIS noises. That meant the Doctor forget or...

"Mom?" I heard a young girl shout. I was only a mum to one person.

"Ana?"

"Mom!" The girl came up to me and tried to hug me through the bars.

"You are a ginger! What did you do for that?" Ana shrugged.

"When I regenerated, it just kind of happened."

"How old are you? It's been years since I last saw you."

"Hate to intrude here, but may I let you out?" It was the Doctor this time round.

"Of course. Its been ages since I was let out. Ana, dear, did you fly? I didn't hear the brakes go off."

"Oy! I'm not deaf!"

"I was sure if there was room on that jaw for ears. Your nose took all the cartilage." Ana and I snickered.

"The two of you! Knock it off!"

"Honestly, Ana dear, you need to teach me to fly. It kills me to see him hurt the old girl."

"Can I? Mom says yes. Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes in a way only a daughter to a dad could.

"Alright. But one scratch and you're done for it."

"Can't. My particles are still regenerating. You've had some experience with that."

The Doctor subconsciously touched his hand. "No, but I can leave you locked in a room. Now lets go."

"Loving the dress," I said. It was mine after all.


End file.
